Interessé?
by SangPure
Summary: Voici une histoire à chapitre. Relation entre Tobias et Tristan (pour ceux qu'il ne le connais pas, allez voir mes autres fictions). Oui, vous avez bien compris, c'est une fiction sur le livre Divergence avec des relations homosexuelles. Ça se passe 4 mois avant le choix des factions à Tobias et Tristan. Bonne lecture!
1. Premièrement

Voici une histoire à chapitre. Relation entre Tobias et Tristan (pour ceux qu'il ne le connais pas, allez voir mes autres fictions). Oui, vous avez bien compris, c'est une fiction sur le livre Divergence avec des relations homosexuelles. Ça se passe 4 mois avant le choix des factions à Tobias et Tristan. Bonne lecture!

Si vous voulez venir me parler de livre ou de n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas! :) Je suis très sociable. x)

* * *

Le garçon assis à côté de moi en histoire des factions est d'une beauté fracassante. Bon, peut-être pas d'une beauté fracassante pour la plupart des gens, mais il me plaît. J'aime les hommes différents.. Un gars qui peut te surprendre. Mais si je n'étais pas aussi observateur, je ne l'aurais même pas vu. Enfin, c'est tout-à-fait normal qu'on ne le vois pas, ses vêtements gris d'Altruiste le prouve. Notre désir et notre capacité à nous effacer à nous les Altruistes est parfois déconcertante. Mais c'est pas la vie que je veux. Bien que j'ai une très grande facilitée à m'effacer, c'est pas pour moi. Fin, retournons à nos moutons!

Mon voisin de pupitre semble dur, froid et réservé. Ça, c'est en apparence. Je sais pas si c'est un don ou de la stupidité, mais j'ai une capacité à cerner les gens. Ou du moins, avoir une conception de se qu'ils sont à l'intérieur. Et selon cette capacité, je discerne que se garçon est d'abord et avant tout.. quelqu'un de mal compris. Je sais que ça sonne mal, mais c'est comme ça que je le vois. Je crois qu'il se prénomme Tobias Eaton, fils de Marcus Eaton. Pas besoin de présentation sur Marcus, vous en connaissez probablement suffisamment! C'est une personnalité publique après tout.

Tobias ne semble pas écouter le professeur en veston bleu ciel. Il semble à 10 000 lieues d'ici, sur une autre planète. J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi il pense. Pense-t-il à sa petite copine qu'il doit rejoindre après le cours? Non, je crois pas. Essai encore Tristan. Peut-être qu'il pense à une bonne façon de sauter son prochain cours sans se faire prendre? Non, ça ne doit pas être son genre..

La cloche sonne nous faisant sortir de notre contemplation. Moi de lui, lui du mur.

Pas le choix, va falloir que tu le suivre! Pensais-je.

Pourquoi ''pas le choix''? Me demandais-je.

Ainsi va la vie, mon cher, continuais-je intérieurement.

Je te haie.

Moi aussi.

Sortant de mes réflexions sans queue ni tête et de mes débats intérieur où deux versions de ma personnalité se disputait, je suivis Tobias vers la sortie. Il est beau. Je veux dire, ça façon de ne pas vouloir être beau est belle. Enfin, il me plaît. Mais cette attirance ne s'épanouira jamais. Dans un monde aussi peu peuplé que le notre, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir des couples homosexuelles. Je crois même que durant la guerre, ils ont tué tous les gay. Ou que les Érudits on inventé un vaccin qu'on administre au bas âge pour nous empêcher d'avoir une attirance envers le même sexe. Suis-je normal dans se cas? Non, je crois pas. Pas parce que je suis gay, bien sur. Je suis pas normal, car je suis moi. Tristan Loud rime avec anormal. Mais si je ne pourrai jamais rien tenter avec Tobias (je parle de sentiments, pas de relations sexuelles), je vais tenter de m'en faire un ami, un confident. Je veux le comprendre.. l'aimer en secret. Je tombe trop facilement en amour, je dois l'avouer.

Les couloirs son presque remplis d'élèves me permettant de le suivre facilement. En le suivant, je vais peut-être découvrir qui sont ses amis ou se qu'il fait durant ses pauses. Je n'ai pas de mal à le suivre. Bien qu'il passe entre plusieurs élèves, allant à ''contre courant'', je n'ai aucun mal à suivre sa trace. Ou disons, aucun mal à voir sa tête dépasser de la foule. Grand, froid, robuste et mystérieux. Il a tout pour plaire. Pour me plaire du moins.

Lorsqu'il s'assied sur un banc vide, dans un couloir vide et que nous sommes plus que nous deux.. Qu'il me regarde avec un sourcil froncé.. Je me vide de mon courage. Je dois avoir l'air débile planté là à le regarder sans rien faire. J'essaie de rattraper le peu de courage qu'il pourrait me rester et met mes mains dans mes poches. Aller Tristan! Tente quelque chose!

-Hum, salut, dis-je en lui faisant un léger sourire.

-Salut, dit-il froidement.

Je me fige. Aussi posé que je suis, je continue..

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul, ici?

-Ça te regarde?

C'est fini, je me tais. Non, je dois continuer.. Ou du moins, en finir.

-Tu n'a pas besoin d'être bête avec moi.

Si ma voix ne dit pas que je suis particulièrement vexé, mes yeux disent que ça me blesse qu'il ai été aussi directe.

Sur ce, je pivote lentement pour changer de couloir et ainsi partir loin de lui.

-Attends, dit-il contre lui.

Je me retourne vers lui.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir été bête avec toi.. Je suis ici parce que j'aime la solitude, ajoute-t-il hésitant.

-On peut être seul à deux, si tu veux.

Il sourit légèrement mais seulement qu'une fraction de seconde. La suivante, il reprend son air impassible d'Altruiste.

-Comme tu veux.

Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Pas trop près, mais pas trop loin. Le code des Altruistes m'empêche de lui poser des questions et tout, mais j'aime pas les règles.

-Est-ce que ça va?

Bon, cette questions-là n'est pas interdite, mais bon.

-Oui, je vais bien, dit-il ne désirant pas s'attarder sur les questions. (S'il est possible de s'attarder sur une questions aussi simple)

-Pourquoi t'aime être seul?

-Je sais pas.

-Aller, dit moi, dis-je en tentant un rapprochement en lui touchant le coude.

Il sursaute et se lève d'un coup. Je perçois une infime lueur de douleur dans ses yeux.

-J'ai un devoir à remettre, dit-il en me plantant là.

Un devoir? J'y crois pas une seconde. Tobias Eaton a quelque chose à cacher et je suis bien déterminer à le découvrir. Peut-être qu'il se coupe le soir.. À la façon ''je veux me suicider''. Ou que j'ai touché une prothèse, car il a perdu son bras droit.. Ou peut-être qu'il s'est fait mordre par un vampire et que les traces de dents lui font encore mal..

Bon, d'accord Tristan, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Arrête de faire des conclusions aussi stupides. Demain, tu va le coincer dans un couloir et lui tirer les vers du nez.

* * *

Le quartier des Altruistes n'a vraiment rien d'exceptionnel, vous le savez. Mais je l'aime se quartier. Il est rassurant, minimaliste et accueillant. Le bus dans lequel je suis présentement passe dans une rue que je connais par cœur, comme toute les rues à partir de ma maison jusqu'à l'école. Après toutes ces années à faire le chemin tout les jours, c'est clair qu'on retient chaque détail du paysage. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de regarder les bâtiments familiers défiler derrière les fenêtre du bus, je regarde Tobias. Comment 2 minutes de discussion peut m'avoir fait changer aussi rapidement? Je suis gay depuis toujours, ça je le sais. Mais ce qui a changé, c'est ma perception que j'ai pour lui. On dirait qu'en 5 secondes, j'ai été attiré vers lui. Attiré vers lui dans le sens que je veux le connaître, le comprendre, le voir.. Va falloir que je m'en fasse un ami. J'ai besoin de m'en faire un ami. Personnellement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de facilité à me faire des amis.. J'ai quelques difficultés avec le genre humain. Bref, je dois lui parler coûte que coûte.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé se premier chapitre..


	2. Deuxièmement

Voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimez! Et n'hésitez pas à venir me parler, ça me ferait plaisir d'échanger avec vous tous.

* * *

Je le regarde toujours. D'une beauté froide et à couper le souffle..

Il a fait quelques pas vers la sortie (il est déjà debout, les Altruistes ne s'assoie pas dans les bus préférant laisser leurs place aux autres). Je décide de débarquer en même temps que lui. De tout façon ma maison n'est qu'à environ deux arrêts de bus d'ici. Alors je m'exécute et le suis. Il ne doit pas m'avoir vu, car je crois bien que s'il m'avait vu, il m'aurais envoyé promener. De plus, les gens qui son débarqué en même temps que nous et qui suivent le même chemin que Tobias me cache suffisamment pour me permettre de le suivre en toute discrétion.

Mais avec tout ses gens je ne pourrai jamais parler à Tobias! Me dis-je intérieurement.

Laisse tomber Tristan, tu lui parleras demain, ne soit pas trop collant! Continu-je.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir si je le fais pas! Renchéris-je.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, le groupe d'altruiste qui, ayant diminué de taille (gens rentrant chez soi) sembla se séparer davantage de Tobias. Celui-ci changea totalement de direction prenant le chemin opposé aux maisons Altruistes. Je le suis toujours. Lui laissant marcher à plusieurs mètre devant moi, il me conduit dans un vieux parc abandonné. Il va ensuite s'asseoir sur un banc et prend sa tête entre se main. Il ne semble pas bien.

Soit je vais le voir, soit je continu à l'observer..

Ne soit pas stupide! Tu voulais lui parler alors vas-y.

Je m'avance lentement vers le banc. Lorsque je suis qu'à quelques pas de lui, il relève la tête vers moi.

-Ta pas fini de me suivre?

-Pour un Altruiste, je te trouve bien bête, lui reprochais-je.

-Ta pas répondu à ma question, dit-il froidement.

Je vais m'asseoir tranquillement à côté de lui et je regarde la tête d'une statue par terre, arraché par je ne sais quoi il y à probablement des années de cela.

-Tu m'intrigue, voilà tout.

-Et pourquoi?

-J'en sais rien. Tu semble avoir une personnalité caché et spéciale..

-Tu développe? Dit-il en fronçant un sourcil.

-Je crois que ton apparence froide et dur laisse cacher quelqu'un de doux et vulnérable.

Visiblement, je n'aurai pas du dire ça. Il sert les poings et regarde ailleurs.

-Pourquoi tu viens ici? Continuais-je.

-J'aime la nature, dit-il après quelque secondes d'hésitation.

-Menteur, dit moi la vraie raison.

-Je n'ai pas à répondre à tes questions! Je ne te connais même pas.

Sur ce, il part d'un pas rapide en direction des maisons.

Bon, tu ne va quand même pas te décourager Tristan! Tu réessayeras demain!

* * *

Je suis de retour à l'école le lendemain et je n'arrive pas à apercevoir Tobias. Il doit probablement me fuir, mais je ne vais pas laisser tomber aussi facilement. Je vais lui parler coûte que coûte.

La journée passe et je n'arrive toujours pas à mettre la main dessus. Je retourne dans le couloirs où on s'est parlé hier.. rien. Je vais voir à la cafétéria.. toujours rien. Peut-être à la bibliothèque? Non, je crois pas. Décidément, je crois que je ne le trouverai jamais.

En passant dans un couloir en sortant de ma classe, je le vis. Il est accoté sur un mur près d'un groupe de Sincère. Je m'approche vers lui et il me voit de loin. Un éclair d'exaspération passe dans ses yeux et il s'en va. Je le suis.

Après quelques minutes de marche derrière lui. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il va, mais il semble décidé à me semer. J'en ai assez de se petit jeu. Je cours sur quelques pas et le retient par le coude.

-Arrête de me fuir, c'est blessant à la fin.

Il se dégage.

-J'ai pas envie de compagnie, dit-il sans se retourner.

-Peut-être que je vaux la peine.. Tu ne me connais même pas.

-C'est pas ça.

-Je ne me suis même pas présenté en plus.

Je vais me planter devant lui en faisant le tour. Il me dépasse d'une bonne tête et je dois lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus sombre me donne des frissons.

-Je m'appelle Tristan Loud, et toi? Dis-je poliment sans lui serrer la main comme à notre habitude à nous, les Altruistes.

-Tobias Eaton.

Je lui décroche un de mes sourire-stupide. (j'ai l'air stupide quand je souris)

Il regarde mes lèvres et puis mes yeux et je remarque que sa bouche se tend en un léger sourire. Presque imperceptible le sourire, mais bien présent.

-Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal hier en te touchant le bras? Ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Non, ça va.

-Tu t'ai fait mal en gym?

-Ouais, c'est ça, dit-il.

-Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière.. Je peux voir? Dis-je en approchant mon bras de son bras.

Il recule d'un pas.

-Tu pose beaucoup trop de question pour un Altruiste..

-Je ne suis pas fait pour être un Altruiste à vrai dire.

Il hoche la tête.

-Je m'en était rendu compte.

-Tu viens? Les cours son fini depuis un moment déjà, nous devrions déjà être dans le bus pour rentrer.

Je lui décroche un léger sourire.

-Oui, je viens.

Nous partons côte à côte vers les autobus.

Bravo Tristan, c'est un bon début! Me dis-je intérieurement.

* * *

A plus tard. :)


	3. Troisièmement

J'espère que vous aimez ma fiction!

* * *

Bizarrement et heureusement, Tobias ne m'évite pas aujourd'hui. Nous avons fais le trajet de bus à côté l'un de l'autre et avons déjeuné ensemble. Bon d'accord nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, mais c'est un bon début.

Le cours d'histoire des factions est incroyablement ennuyeux aujourd'hui.

-Tu me passe un crayon, me demande-t-il durant le cours.

Je lui en tend un. Au moins, il me parle un peu plus qu'avant.. Ce n'est bien sur pas grand chose, mais c'est bien.. Enfin, je crois.

À la fin du cours, il me rend mon crayon et nous partons ensemble à l'extérieur dans la cours de l'école. Nous nous assoyons sur un banc dans un coin éloigné.

Nous restons ainsi sans parler pendant plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'étonnamment, il brise le silence..

-Tu ma dit hier que tu n'étais pas fait pour être un Altruiste. Je peux savoir pour qu'elle faction es-tu?

-Ouais, tu est curieux toi aussi pour un Altruiste, dis-je.

Pour quel faction suis-je? Devrais-je choisir les Audacieux, les Fraternelles, les Érudits, les Sincère ou bien rester chez les Altruistes? On peut déjà enlever les Sincères, car je mens trop bien pour en être. Les Érudits aussi, je me fiche éperdument d'être le plus intelligent. Les Altruistes non plus, comme vous le savez, j'aime pas avoir à me ''retenir'' dans la société. Je suis bien trop menteur, stupide et égoïste. Ce qui me reste le choix des Audacieux et des Fraternelles. Ouais, je dois avoir un dysfonctionnement du cerveau. Les Fraternelles sont pour la non-violence et les Audacieux sont pour la violence. Enfin, peut-être pas tous, mais c'est mon opinion sur ces factions. Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc bien évidement.

-Le choix du test va bien nous le dire, dis-je, mais peut-être Audacieux ou Fraternelle.

Il rigole.

-Tu dois vraiment avoir un problème mental, dit-il. C'est pas normal ces deux choix opposé.

Je secoue la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Et toi? Tu as une petite idée?

-J'en sais trop rien, mais j'ai pas l'intention de rester chez les Altruistes.

-Tu aimerais partir ou?

-Dans une autre faction bien sur. Mais comme tu dis, le test nous en dira plus.

-Mmh.

Pourtant, il semble apte a rester chez les Altruistes. Il est toujours à l'écart se dévoue pour les autres.. Tobias est parfait pour un Altruiste.

-Tu aimerais faire quoi plus tard? Enfin, ça va dépendre de quel faction tu choisi, mais tu comprend..

-J'en ai aucune idée, mais je veux être en contrôle..

-Tu développe?

-Viens, nous devrions partir, il est tard.

Je le suis vers l'arrêt de bus vide de personne.

-Tu as envie de retourner dans ton parc?

-C'est pas mon parc. C'est juste.. Ouais.

-D'accord, dis-je. J'espère que je ne m'impose pas par contre.. Je le fais?

-Non, dit-il en regardant le bus arriver, t'inquiète, ta présence ne m'indispose pas.

Le bus s'arrête devant nous. Il me fait un signe pour que j'entre d'abord et je m'exécute. C'est plutôt gentil de sa part de me laisser passer avant lui.

* * *

Je m'amuse a botter quelques petit cailloux qui rencontre mon chemin lorsque je marche autour de la statue décapitée dans le petit parc. Je sent son regard posé sur moi et je dois dire que ça me trouble légèrement. Un regard qui peu être aussi froid et intense me fait tout drôle. C'est comme une passion, c'est hypnotique.

-Alors, Tobias Eaton, est-ce que tu as une petite copine?

La question n'est pas sotte, d'accord? J'ai tout-à-fait le droit de la poser même si une réponse affirmative me surprendrait énormément.

Je me retourne vers lui pour voir sa réaction. Il me regarde sur le banc, la bouche béa. Comme si je venais de lui dire que j'étais un cactus extraterrestre ambulant.

-Mais quoi? C'est une question comme les autres..

-Non, j'ai pas de copine. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

-J'aurais pu te demander ce que tu as mangé hier pour souper aussi..

-Sérieux, Tristan. Pourquoi tu veux savoir si j'ai une petite copine?

Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui et le regarde sérieusement dans les yeux.

-La fête de l'école. Je voulais savoir si tu y allais seul.

Il me regarde quelques seconde avant de partir à rire doucement. Je le suis dans sa rigolade.

-Et toi, tu a une petite copine pour t'accompagner à la danse de l'école?

-Je n'y vais pas. Et je dois avouer que je serai surpris que tu y aille toi aussi.

-Et pour la petite copine? Dit-il en recouvrant son sérieux.

-Les filles c'est pas trop mon truc pour tout te dire.. avouais-je.

-Tu veux dire que tu est..? Hum, d'accord. Je vois.

-Oh, ça doit te gêner. Désolé, je n'aurai jamais du te dire ça. Je veux pas gâcher se semblant d'amitié.. Mais si ça te met mal à l'aise, je vais m'éloigner. Mais sache que je n'ai jamais eu d'intention.. Enfin tu vois, tu est plutôt charmant, faut pas se le cacher, mais c'est pas mon intention tu sais. Je ne suis pas se genre de.. Bon, laisse tomber, je m'emmêle les pinceaux, dis-je en me relevant.

Il se lève et dois baisser le tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

-T'inquiète pas, ça ne me gène pas du tout, dit-il en se penchant pour déposer un léger baisé sur mon joue.

La, je dois dire que je ne comprend rien. Quel revirement de situation! Je ne me doutais pas une seconde qu'il pouvais avoir une quelconque attirance envers moi. Je suis tellement ordinaire.. Fin, peut-être que je suis le premier homosexuel qu'il rencontre et que sa joie d'en retrouver un lui a fait perdre les pédales..

-Tu viens? Nous devrions rentrer, ta famille va s'inquiéter.

-Ouais, d'accord, dis-je sans vouloir perdre la proximité que j'ai avec lui en se moment.

Il sent tellement bon.. Je ne saurai comment la décrire cette odeur, mais bizarrement, elle me rassure. Comme si un fou furieux arriverait d'un instant à l'autre pour me tuer et qu'il se battrait contre lui pour me protéger. Je ne dis pas que je suis vulnérable, ça je refuse de l'avouer, mais c'est plutôt une belle image d'avoir un homme qui nous protège..

Nous partons alors vers le quartier des Altruistes. L'un près de l'autre, à quelques centimètre de séparation.

* * *

Je poste la suite bientôt!


	4. Quatrièmement

J'aimerais avoir vos avis.. Je veux savoir si ça vaut la peine que je continu à écrire cette fiction.. Dites moi! :/

* * *

Au croisant des rues, Tobias et moi nous arrêtons.

-Est-ce que je te raccompagne chez toi?

-Et pourquoi ferait tu cela? J'ai pas besoin de protection.. Bon, on se vois demain en cours? Dis-je.

Il sourit, s'avoue vaincu.

-Ouais, d'accord. Fait attention à toi.

-C'est quoi se brusque changement de comportement, Tobias?

-Je dois partir, dit-il en partant rapidement.

Je suis totalement perdu maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui a changé en a peine 10 minutes entre lui et moi? Je n'aurais jamais cru un tel revirement de situation et aussi rapidement. Pourquoi est-il bizarre tout d'un coup? Comment? Il est peut-être gay lui aussi.. Alors, lui comme moi le cachons bien alors.

J'ai un commencement de migraine, je vais rentrer chez moi tranquillement et aller me coucher. C'est trop compliqué pour moi.. Je lui en parlerai demain. Je dois avouer que se semblant de bisou ma fait tout drôle.. J'espère que se ne sera pas le dernier!

* * *

Je me demande quel mine j'ai aujourd'hui. En temps qu'Altruiste, il nous est formellement interdit de nous regarder dans le miroir à tout les jours. Nous n'avons le droit qu'à une seule fois tout les 3 mois environs. C'est vraiment embêtant, parce que je ne sais jamais si j'ai un trucs de coincé entre le dents ou autres. Bien sur, je pourrais poser la question à quelqu'un, mais un bon Altruiste s'en fiche.. Vivement la cérémonie du choix!

Une fois la cuisine nettoyée après le petit-déjeuner avec ma famille, je pars prendre le bus, seul. (Je suis fils unique)

Le bus ne prit que quelques minutes avant d'arrêté devant moi et les enfants Altruistes de la rue. Le bus est presque vide et me permet d'aller m'asseoir dans le fond. Une fois le bus en mouvement, le paysage qui défile sous mes yeux me fait réfléchir. Pourquoi cette guerre a eu lieu? Pourquoi se système de faction? Enfin, ces questions on été en quelque sorte répondu en cours, mais je n'en saisi pas tout les concepts.. Quoi que je suis peut-être trop stupide pour comprendre. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse appartenir qu'à une seule et unique famille.. On n'a peut-être pas toujours envie de tout savoir ou de dire la vérité.. Enfin, c'est mon opinion.

-Salut, me dit Tobias en entrant dans le bus et en s'assoyant à côté de moi.

-Bonjour. Tu va bien?

-Ça peut aller et toi?

-Ouais. Tu va travailler au centre communautaire cette fin de semaine? Nous devons préparer des sous-marins pour les sans factions..

-Non, ouais, je sais pas. Tu va y être?

-Bien entendu, dis-je. Alors, tu viens?

-J'en sais rien. Je vais devoir demander à Marcus. Fin, à mon père.

Sur le mot père, j'ai senti une sorte d'hésitation douloureuse. Comme si dire que Marcus Eaton était son père lui faisant mal de l'intérieur.

-Je vais devoir te parler, plus tard, lui dis-je en levant un sourcil.

Il hoche la tête.

-Et sinon, tu as bien dormis?

-Pas trop non, j'ai fait des cauchemars.

-Tu raconte?

-Ouais, tu est de moins en moins Altruiste, dis-je en rigolant discrètement de peur que les autres se tourne vers nous pour nous réprimander.

Il me fait un sourire et c'est le silence jusqu'à l'école. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, nous nous séparons pour partir chacun de notre côté dans l'école nous disant d'abord qu'on se reverrait durant le midi.

* * *

-Ta pas faim? Tu n'a même pas touché à ton sous-marin, me dit Tobias à la cafétéria.

-Pas vraiment non.

-Tu dois manger pour être en santé, dit-il.

Tobias m'avais retrouvé comme prévu il y a quelques minutes. J'ai choisi une table à l'écart, comme à mon habitude. Je crois que lui et moi avons le même goût pour être éloigné disons.

-Et pourquoi ma santé te préoccupe? Lui demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il détourne le regard.

-Aller Tobias, tu peux tout me dire, lui dis-je en lui donnant un léger coup dans les côtes.

Il se cambre sur sa fourchette et se s'éloigne un peu de moi.

-Et tu va me dire pourquoi à toute les fois que je te touche j'ai l'impression de t'avoir brûlé?

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas?

-Un peu des deux disons.

-Tobias.. Lui dis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Tu peux tout me dire. Je ne juge pas, je ne ris pas et je sais garder un secret. Est-ce que c'est parce que je te dégoûte que tu t'éloigne de moi au moindre contact?

-Ne sois pas stupide Tristan. Si tu me dégoûterais, je ne t'aurais pas fais se baisé hier dans le parc.

-T'appelle ça un baisé?

-Je ne veux pas te brusquer.

-Et moi je veux savoir pourquoi à toute les fois que je te touche je te fais mal!

-Bon bon, tu as gagné. Je vais tout te dire, mais pas ici.

-Donne moi le lieux et l'heure.

-Disons demain à 15 heures au parc?

-D'accord, mais tu va devoir tout me dire, lui dis-je en prenant mon sous-marin dans mes main et en le pointant comme pour le réprimander avant de me lever et de quitter la cafétéria.

* * *

J'écris la suite?


	5. Cinquièmement

Voici la suite, bonne lecture!

* * *

J'attends se moment depuis près de 12 heures. Bon, j'exagère un peu, mais j'ai tout simplement hâte de retrouver Tobias dans le petit parc près de chez lui. Le trajet de chez moi jusqu'au parc est de quelques minutes, une quinzaine tout au plus. J'ai l'impression d'avoir besoin de lui pour me sentir bien.. Je sais que c'est un peu ridicule après une aussi brève période de rencontre, mais j'ai besoin de le voir pour être entier.

Lorsque j'arrive dans le parc, Tobias m'y attend déjà. Il est comme à son habitude, assis sur son banc les mains sur ses genoux à regarder le paysage inchangé depuis belle lurette.

-Salut! Lui dis-je gentiment en m'assoyant à côté de lui.

-Salut.

-Ça va bien? Lui demandais-je sous son ton plate.

-Oui oui. Et toi?

-C'est certain. Je ne veux pas te presser, mais tu veux me dire ce que tu as?

-J'y ai bien réfléchis et tout compte fait, je pense que je ne devrait pas te dire..

-Mais pourquoi..?

-J'ai peur que ça se sache.

-Ne soit pas ridicule. Aller dit moi.

Il fait non de la tête. Sans le consulter, je prend sa main gauche et l'attire vers moi. Lentement, je retrousse la manche de son chandail dévoilant des cicatrices rougeâtre de sang dispersées un peu partout sur son avant bras et quelques bleus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'est que ça? Dis-je ahuri.

Il retire son bras et replace la manche.

-C'est rien que je te dis.

-Non, c'est pas rien. Qui t'inflige ça, Tobias? Lui demandais-je certain que personne ne pourrais se faire ça soi-même.

Il ne dis rien, regardant ailleurs. Sans même hésiter, je prend sa mâchoire ferme entre mes mains et la fait pivoter pour qu'il me regarde.

Il fixe mon nez, ma bouche, mes joues, mes oreilles aussi. Tout pour éviter mon regard.

-Regarde moi, Tobias. Et dit moi qui ta fait ça.

-Je ne peu rien te dire.. dit-il avec hésitation toujours sans me regarder.

-C'est un si gros secret? Regarde moi dans les yeux, s'il te plaît. Implorais-je.

-Oui. Dit-il en me regardant enfin.

C'est alors que je compris tout. Tobias ne traîne avec presque jamais personne, ne parle à presque personne.. À presque toute les fois que je l'ai vu, il était seul et ne faisait rien. Il n'a donc probablement pas d'ennemis. Alors, les seuls moments où il est possible que tout ça se produise.. Est à la maison.

-Ton père, dis-je amèrement.

Un éclair de surprise traverse ses yeux et il hoche la tête affirmativement.

-Juste.. Pourquoi?

Comme s'il avait perdu le sens de la parole, il hoche la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Tobias, je sais que ça peut être dur d'en parler, mais je dois comprendre pour t'aider. (Bien que je m'en crois incapable)

-Tu ne peu pas m'aider.

-Peut-être pas débarquer chez toi et me battre contre ton père, mais il doit bien y avoir une solution..

-Changer de faction, oui.

-Et dans l'immédiat, je peux t'apporter du réconfort.

-Et comment ferait tu pour me réconforter, dit-il.

-Comme ça, dis-je en collant doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes et en les retirant trop tôt (pour moi). J'aimerais rester ainsi toute ma vie, collé à sa jolie petite bouche.

-Ça peut s'arranger, dit-il en se rapprochant pour m'embrasser à son tour après avoir souris joyeusement, comme transformé.

Se baisé-ci dura plus longtemps. Doux, joyeux mais surtout chaste, il fut fantastique.

-Je me sens déjà mieux, dit-il en faisant un léger sourire et en passant son bras dans mon dos.

Je lui souris en retour.

-J'en comprend donc que tu aime les gars aussi.. Il fait oui de la tête, gêné.

-Depuis quand le sais tu?

-Depuis que je t'ai vu, répond-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Depuis qu'il ma vu? Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Mais je ne veux pas briser le moment.

-C'est la première fois que tu embrasse quelqu'un, me demande-t-il après cet autre baisé.

-Ça de voit tant que ça?

-Au contraire, tu embrasse plutôt bien.

-Je ne te croyais pas aussi ouvert sur ce genre de propos.

-Ouais, fin. C'est que je suis content de t'avoir enfin embrasser disons.

-Je vois, dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Je pourrais l'embrasser à longueur de journée. C'est tellement doux et sain.. Si les baisés était un hobby, j'aimerais le pratiquer avec lui.

-Alors.. On fait quoi? Demandais-je.

-Faire dans le genre pour nous deux ou tu veux dire faire dans le genre l'action?

-L'action, rigolais-je face à sa maladresse spontanée.

-Et si on se baladais?

Sans me faire prier, je me lève du banc et me retourne vers lui pour le regarder.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment mignon? Le questionnais-je.

-Je suis pas mignon.

Il se lève. Je dois lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Oui, tu l'est, dis-je en touchant ses oreilles décollés.

Il m'embrasse.

-Jamais autant que toi

. Ça y est. En à peine 5 minutes, nous voilà comme un couple. C'est pas possible.. La seconde d'avant on était même pas ami et la seconde d'après on aurait dit que nous somme un vieux couple se chuchotant des mots doux. N'importe quoi! Mais c'est un n'importe quoi heureux.

Alors nous partons côté à côté se balader dans les rues délabrées de la ville.

* * *

J'espère que vous aimez! C'est pas facile d'écrire, un encouragement?


	6. Sixièmement

Voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimez. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Je ne sais pas trop se qui se passe avec Tobias. On est en couple? On est amis? Ou mélange étrange des deux? Je sais pas.. On s'est embrassé et pendant notre ballade d'hier, on s'est tenu la main.. Moi qui trouvait ça tellement quétaine jusqu'à ce que sa m'arrive.. Quoi de plus cliché qu'une promenade main dans la main? Jamais je n'aurais cru possible Tobias d'une telle délicatesse.

Aujourd'hui, je suis censé le retrouver au parc, notre nouveau point de rencontre habituel. Nous avons laisser tomber l'aide aux sans factions en prétendant à nos parents que nous avons des devoirs à faire. Enfin, c'est se que j'ai dit à mes parents. J'en sais rien pour Tobias. Peut-être que cette demande lui a valu une nouvelle entaille sur son bras.

Parlant d'entaille, lui et moi faisant entaille aux règlements des factions en se fréquentant. Je sais qu'il n'a pas de loi écrite sur les couples homosexuels, mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas correcte, mais je m'en fiche. Je sais que je suis trop égoïste pour empêcher une liaison avec Tobias. À mon grand regret, je dois avouer à moi-même que cette liaison ne durera pas longtemps. Dans 5 mois au plus tard tout sera fini. Nous seront séparé par le système des factions. Je partirais chez les Fraternelles ou chez les Audacieux et lui partiras je ne sais trop où. Mais je refuse d'y penser pour le moment. De plus, qui me dit que je vais finir chez les Fraternelles ou Audacieux? Je n'ai pas encore passé les tests d'aptitudes. Plus que quelques mois.. Quelques mois et je serais à 90% certain d'être séparé de lui.

* * *

-Bonjour, me dit Tobias en souriant lorsqu'il m'aperçois de son banc dans le parc.

-Bonjour. Tu sais que j'aime quand tu souris?

Il me souris davantage en réponse.

-Tu as passé une belle soirée?

Comme réponse, il cesse de sourire. Je vais m'asseoir à ma place désormais habituelle.

-Pourquoi il fait ça? Demandais-je ayant compris que son père l'avait encore martyrisé.

-Je n'aime pas en parler.

-Et je comprend, mais tu sais.. En parler pourrait te faire du bien. Si un jour tu ressent le besoin d'en parler, je serai toujours là pour toi, d'accord?

-Oui et je te remercie, dit-il en me gratifiant d'un léger baisé sur le bout des lèvres.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Essaie..

-Tu pense choisir quelle faction?

-Sincèrement, je sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir? Toute les choses de la vie t'intéresse? Tu est tout sauf un lâche? Qu'elle faction de défini le mieux?

-Je pense que chacun a un peu de chaque faction en eux. Je crois pas qu'on puisse être totalement Sincère, Altruiste, Audacieux, Fraternelle ou Érudit. Nous somme un mélange de tout ça.

-Je suis tout-à-fait d'accord avec toi, Tobias. Si seulement le gouvernement pourrait penser comme toi.. Mais nous somme obligé de nous prêter au jeu. Enfin, j'imagine que le test d'aptitude nous dira tout..

-Mmh, fait-il distrait.

Je lui prend la main.

-Sinon mon chou, que fais tu de bon?

Il se retourne vers moi et souris face à ma familiarité soudaine.

-Je parle à un petit blond aux yeux magnifiquement bleu comme le ciel.

Je me retourne pour chercher un éventuel blond aux yeux bleus.

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parle, dis-je joueur.

Comme réponse, il m'embrasse de nouveau.

-Et que dire du grand garçon aux yeux bleus comme la nuit? Dis-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Est-ce que ça t'énerve quand je te pose plein de question?

-C'est pas plein de question, dit-il.

-Alors, je t'énerve pas encore.

Et s'en suivi près d'une heure de question. En général, je ne désir pas tout savoir, mais avec Tobias.. J'aimerais tout savoir.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard..

Ma relation avec Tobias a bien évolué. Je ne pourrai toujours pas mettre un nom sur cette relation, mais elle va bien. Nous nous parlons tous les jours, nous bécotons en cachette et nous tenons la main. Je ne sais pas si on peu appeler tout ça une relation, c'est si nouveau pour moi..

Il viens s'asseoir à côté de moi à la cafétéria, comme à notre habitude.

-Comment vas-tu? Me demande-t-il en effleurant ma main.

-Ça n'a pas changé depuis se matin, dis-je en lui souriant. Et toi?

-C'est sur.

-Si je m'écoutais, je t'embrasserais sur le champ.

-Tu sais qu'on ton titre d'Altruiste parfait serait compromis?

-Oh oui, ce si fabuleux titre, dis-je. On se rattrapera plus tard alors. Surtout que j'ai pas envie de me faire réprimander.

-Vivement se moment, dit-il.

-Tobias..

-Tris..

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

-Pourquoi après trois semaines tu me pose toujours cette question avant de m'en poser une autre?

-Pour te cuisiner, dis-je.

Il souris.

-Alors, pose la ta question.

-J'espère que je ne t'énerve pas en te posant des questions..

-Ce qui m'énerve c'est que tu dis tout le temps «j'espère ne pas t'énerver..». Vas-y.

-Comment nommerais tu notre relation?

-Mettre un nom sur notre relation?

-Ouais.. Est-ce que c'est une amitié-améliorée? Ou on est en couple? Je sais pas moi..

-Je croyais qu'on était en couple.. dit-il perdu. Je croyais que c'était clair.

-Eh bien moi je sais pas. J'ai peur de me faire de l'espoir quand il n'en a pas.. En plus, tu ne ma jamais demandé d'être ton petit copain.. dis-je pour me justifier.

-Tris, est-ce que je peu te poser une question?

-Oui.. dis-je face à son ton familier. (oh, il doit emprunter le miens quand je dis moi même ça)

-Tris, je te connais que depuis quelque temps et je me sent bien avec toi.. Est-ce que tu veux être mon petit copain?

Mon cœur manque un battement. Enfin! Enfin une définition de notre relation.

-Oui. Bien sur que oui! Dis-je en souriant de toute mes dents.

Il me souris également et me regarde amoureusement. Son sourire si magnifique et ses yeux si profond.. à moi.

* * *

À plus tard pour la suite! :) Commentaires?


	7. Septièmement

Vous aimez? Voici la suite.

* * *

Maintenant que je suis certain que Tobias et moi sommes en couple, ça me fait encore plus mal de penser à notre éventuelle séparation. Plus que quelques mois.. Quatre tout au plus.

-Que fais tu cette fin de semaine? Me demande-t-il en sortant d'un cours que nous avons en commun.

-Je sais pas trop. Je crois que c'est à mon tour de laver la maison.

Dans ma famille, à chaque deux semaines une personne à tour de rôle doit faire le ménage de la maison. Du rez de chaussé jusqu'au premier étage. Passer le balais, laver les planchers, astiquer les carreaux de la salle de bain, faire la lessive.. tout. Ma mère adore quand tout est parfaitement propre dans la maison. Pendant se temps (toute la journée), les deux autres vont faire du bénévolat.

-Le jour du lavage, dit-il compréhensif.

-Et toi, que fait tu cette fin de semaine?

-J'en sais rien. Marcus.. Mon père, se reprit-il un peu douloureusement, sera sorti toute la fin de semaine. Je sais pas trop pourquoi..

-Au moins tu aura une fin de semaine de répit, ajoutais-je.

-Tu viendrais me visiter?

-Te visiter? Tu veux dire venir chez toi?

-Bah ouais..

L'idée de me retrouver chez lui me plaît bien. Voir à quoi ressemble sa chambre.. Bon d'accord, sa chambre ne doit pas être grandiose, car le peu de décoration que les Altruistes permet d'avoir n'est pas remarquable.. Mais j'ai envie de voir où vit-il.. Je n'ai pas davantage de raison.

Nous marchons côte à côte. Le couloir étant bondé de gens par endroit nous oblige à nous rapprocher l'un l'autre de temps à autre. À chaque fois que je le frôle, une agréable odeur de lessive s'échappe de son pull gris d'Altruiste.

Peut-être que sa chambre sent ça aussi.. pensais-je.

Que ça doit être agréable de pouvoir dormir dans cette odeur.. me répondis-je.

N'ai pas trop d'espoir, tu risque de le regretter! Poursuivais-je intérieurement.

-Pourquoi pas? Si j'ai le temps, je viendrais après le ménage.

Il me souris légèrement.

-Oh et puis, je tacherais de faire vite, ajoutais-je.

* * *

Ce qui est bien dans une maison d'Altruiste, c'est que même quand la liste de tâche ménagère est longue, elle ne dure pas longtemps. Je ne sais pas si c'est ainsi dans toutes les maison, mais dans celles que j'ai vu, il n'a jamais grand chose à laver. Tout est presque toujours propre où lavé immédiatement lorsque taché me permettant ainsi d'aller rejoindre Tobias chez lui plus tôt.

Je met mes souliers et part vers la maison de Tobias. C'est la première fois que je vais chez lui, mais il ma bien indiqué c'était laquelle lorsque nous avons passé devant il y a quelque jours. Il est facile de se perdre dans les rues droites et identiques des Altruistes, mais quand ça fait 16 ans que vous vous y promenez, c'est très facile de s'y retrouver.

Je cogne à la porte de la maison des Eaton. La famille Eaton ne compte que deux personnes: Marcus et Tobias. La femme de Marcus et la mère de Tobias étant morte il y a un moment.

L'objet de la plupart de mes pensées depuis quelques semaine m'ouvrit avec le sourire.

-Tu as fini rapidement, dit-il.

-Il n'y a pas plus vite que moi.

-Je vois, dit-il. Alors, tu entre? Continue-t-il en se tassant pour me laisser entrer.

-Oui oui, dis-je en entrant.

C'est sans surprise que je découvris un salon pareil comme le miens.

-C'est joli la décoration chez toi..

Il rigole.

-Comme dans tous les salon Altruiste, dit-il.

-Ouais, mais la tienne est plus belle.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es dans cette pièce, dis-je avant de me rapprocher de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Nous nous embrassons encore et encore, toujours et toujours.

* * *

Lorsque la journée fut avancée et que nous n'avons fait que nous embrasser..

-J'ai la bouche sèche à force de t'embrasser, tu as quelque chose à boire?

Comme réponse, il m'embrasse sur la joue, toujours collé à moi, un bras par dessus mon épaule, sur le sofa du salon.

-Aller, en plus je commence à avoir mal aux fesses à force d'être assis ainsi.

Il baisse les yeux sur moi, vis-à-vis mes hanche et le remonte rapidement. Il se lève et m'entraîne par la main dans la cuisine.

-Tu veux boire quoi?

-Juste de l'eau, ce serait parfait.

Après mon deuxième verre d'eau consécutif, Tobias se recolle à moi. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et sent mes cheveux.

-J'espère que tu apprécie mon odeur, dis-je la tête collé à son torse.

-Je l'adore, dit-il.

-J'aime bien le tienne aussi, dis-je en reniflant son t-shirt exagérément.

Il rigole sans se décoller de moi.

-Dit donc, Tobias, je ne te croyais pas aussi câlin..

Il ressert son entrainte.

-Aller, communique un peu avec moi. J'aime le son de ta voix, dis-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille, comme lui le fait avec moi.

-Je t'aime.

Ces mots.. Si mélodieux, si beaux on franchis ses lèvres.. Enfin.


	8. Huitièmement

Joyeuse pâques à tous! :) Et bonne lecture! (Happy Easter pour mes lecteurs anglais) x)

* * *

Dois-je lui répondre que je l'aime aussi? Mon premier amour.. La première personne e à qui je dirais (autre que mes parents) "je t'aime".. Si je dis à Tobias que je l'aime, notre relation sera davantage véritable, donc plus triste à la fin. Mais bon, je préfère vivre pleinement aujourd'hui et avoir des regrets plus tard. Vivre le moment présent. C'est la clef.

Je m'éloigne un peu de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Tobias, dis-je sincèrement.

Un sourire s'étire jusqu'à ses deux oreilles avant de s'abaisser pour emprisonner mes lèvres entre les siennes. Notre meilleur baisé jusqu'à se jour. Tendre, passionné, mais avant tout: amoureux. L'amour, c'est tellement beau. C'est probablement la meilleur chose au monde. Ce sentiment si distinct et fantastique.. Nous chatouille jusqu'à plus profond de son être. Si indescriptible comme sentiment.. Si bon, si beau.

-Je dois aller au toilette, dis-je.

-En haut..

-Oui, je sais, le coupais-je, rappel toi que toute les maisons Altruistes son identique.

Il dépose un léger baisé sur le bout de mes lèvres et me suis à l'étage. Il n'entre pas avec moi dans la salle de bain, bien sur et heureusement. Il doit être parti dans sa chambre. Faute d'avoir un miroir sous les yeux, chose qui avec l'habitude ne me dérange plus, je me rafraîchis le visage avec l'eau du robinet et tente tant bien que mal à replacer mes cheveux en bataille. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien et aussi mal à la fois.

Aller Tristan, profite du moment présent, me dis-je intérieurement.

Je sors de la salle de bain et me dirige vers la porte entré ouverte qui doit être sa chambre. Je regarde à l'intérieur et le vois, assis sur son lit à me regarder lorsque je m'approche.

-Ta chambre est jolie.. dis-je. Elle est presque aussi belle que la mienne.

Il rigole.

-Je suis sur qu'elles son pareils. Stupide maison d'Altruiste.

Je m'assied à côté de lui. Il prend ma main dans la sienne.

-Je suis content de te connaître.

Il lève un sourcil d'un signe interrogateur et je me colle à lui nous faisant basculer l'un à côté de l'autre dans son lit.

-Mmh, j'imagine, dit-il, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tristan?

-Tobias.. Je t'aime vraiment et je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre nous, mais notre relation est presque impossible.. Dans quelques mois nous serons probablement séparés..

-Ne pense pas à ça maintenant, dit-il avant de m'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

-Mais c'est inévitable..

Il me fait taire avec un autre baisé, sur la bouche celui-là. Je perds toute notion de temps. Nous nous embrassons. Tantôt je suis au dessus, après c'est lui, plus tard c'est des baisés langoureux et passionné ou après c'est des baisés doux et calme.. Après un moment il n'a plus de t-shirt, me dévoilant ainsi sa peau pâle remplis de cicatrice et de bleu, et ensuite, c'est moi qui se retrouve torse nu. Vivre le moment présent est la clef.

* * *

Je regarde l'heure sur sa commode. 17:00. J'ai passé toute la journée chez Tobias. L'une des plus belle journée de ma vie, définitivement.

-Je vais devoir rentrer, dis-je avec regret.

-Ouais, dit-il avec autant de regret que moi.

Je me redresse du lit défait et remet mon t-shirt. Tobias se redresse à son tour pour passer ses jambes autour de moi, elle touchent par terre, et me câliner dans le dos.

-J'ai pas envie de partir, dis-je en passant ma main sur les sienne déposés au dessus de mon nombril.

Il m'embrasse doucement sur la nuque déclenchant ainsi des frissons dans mon cou. Je me retourne et me redresse pour l'embrasser une dernière fois et me lève du lit.

-Je peux te faire une demande?

-Tout se que tu veux, Tris.

Ce qui est bien avec Tobias, c'est que je suis totalement à l'aise et en confiance avec lui. Certaine chose que j'aurais tait en temps normal, je lui dit sans problème.

-À faute de pouvoir dormir ensemble, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter un chandail pour pouvoir te sentir durant la nuit? Dis-je avec un peu d'hésitation.

Sans même faire un commentaire, il se lève de son lit, toujours torse nu, et va chercher un chandail gris d'Altruiste.

-Et moi? J'ai le droit d'avoir une partie de toi? Dit-il en me tendant le vêtement.

-Tu as déjà mon cœur, mais je suis de bon jeu, dis-je heureux d'avoir une partie de lui a qui me rattacher en retirant mon t-shirt.

Si une particularité des Altruiste m'aura particulièrement imprégné, c'est bien la pudeur. Être nu, ou même torse nu devant quelqu'un met difficile.. Ça rend timide, voilà tout.

-Merci, dit-il. Il ne me fera probablement pas, mais mon oreiller sera heureuse.

Je souris face à cette remarque aussi mignonne et enfile son chandail.

-Il te va mieux qu'à moi, dit-il en se recollant à moi.

-Je dois partir, dis-je. Mes parents doivent être rentrés. On se revoit demain?

-Au parc à 10 heures, répondis-t'il avant de m'embrasser, pour la dernière fois de cette journée.

* * *

-Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui? Me questionne ma mère plus tard dans la soirée.

-J'ai fais le ménage et je suis sorti au parc, mentis-je.

-Dans un parc? Et avec qui? Continue mon père.

-J'étais avec personne.

Heureusement, ils avalèrent mes mensonges. Ouais, tout mais pas Sincère.

-Je vais me coucher, laver les carreaux ma fatigué, dis-je.

Je monte dans ma chambre et va me coucher directement. Demain je vais revoir Tobias. Je vais bien.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu!


End file.
